Shatter Me
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: there is a talent show at Casper high.


_**Authors note: I recommend listening to shatter me by Lindsey Stirling featuring lzzy hale while reading the story because I can't write out the violin parts and the story is so much better when you can hear the song.**_

"Students, as you all know, the annual school talent show is coming up. This year, you will get extra credit for participating and the winner or winners will be exempt from the final exam of their choice." Mr. Lancer said at the end of class on Monday. The trio looked at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"You are dismissed." Mr. Lancer said as the final bell rang.

Everyone stood up to leave except for the trio, who waited until they were the last ones there to leave. As they walked out the door, sam asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I have the perfect song." Tucker said as he pulled out his pone. "Here it is." He said when he found the song on YouTube.

Danny and sam listened to the song and grinned. "It's perfect." They said at the exact same time, then blushed.

"Lovebirds," Tucker snickered and they glared at him.

"Let's practice at my house," Sam suggested. They nodded and headed out.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Thank you, dash, for your enthusiastic performance of 'kiss the girl' from the little mermaid. The next performers are Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton who will be singing _Shatter Me_ by Lindsey Stirling." Mr. Lancer announced, then walked off the stage. The curtain closed and we rushed to get everything set up. When everything was done and we were in our places, sam motioned for the stage crew to open the curtains. As the curtains rose, the music started to play, courtesy of tucker and his computer. Then sam started to sing and everyone stopped talking and just stared.

 **I pirouette in the dark**

 **I see the stars through me**

Sam's parents had no idea that their daughter could sing so well but they were even more shocked when Danny started to play his violin.

 **Tired mechanical heart**

 **Beat till the song disappears**

Danny's parents were speechless. Who knew that their son was a genius at the violin?

 **Somebody shine a light**

 **I'm frozen by the fear in me**

 **Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me**

 **So cut me from the line**

 **Dizzy, spinning endlessly**

 **Somebody make me feel alive and**

 **Shatter me**

The entire school watched as the trio got absorbed in the music.

 **Shatter me**

The A-list students stared at them in shock.

 **Somebody make me feel alive and**

 **Shatter me**

 **If only the clockwork could speak**

 **I wouldn't be so alone**

 **We'd burn every magnet and spring**

 **And spiral into the unknown**

The Manson's and the Fenton's wondered how they had never noticed how talented their kids were.

 **Somebody shine a light**

 **I'm frozen by the fear in me**

 **Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me**

 **So cut me from the line**

 **Dizzy, spinning endlessly**

 **Somebody make me feel alive and**

 **Shatter me**

 **Shatter me**

 **Somebody make me feel alive and**

 **Shatter me**

 **If I break the glass**

 **Then I'll have to fly**

 **There's no one to catch me**

 **If I take a dive**

 **I'm scared of changing**

 **The days stay the same**

 **The world is spinning**

 **But only in rain**

 **If I break the glass**

 **Then I'll have to fly**

 **There's no one to catch me**

 **If I take a dive**

 **I'm scared of changing**

 **The days stay the same**

 **The world is spinning**

 **But only in rain**

Danny's violin playing and Sam's singing held the crowd entranced.

 **Somebody shine a light**

 **I'm frozen by the fear in me**

 **Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me**

 **So cut me from the line**

 **Dizzy, spinning endlessly**

 **Somebody make me feel alive and**

 **Shatter me**

 **Shatter me**

 **Somebody shine a light and**

 **Shatter me**

The song came to an end and the entire crowd was silent as the trio walked off of the stage and went to sit in the audience. Mr. Lancer walked on to the stage to announce the next performer.

Once the show was over, Mr. Lancer came up on the stage and announced the winners.  
"3rd place goes to Mikey who played Pachbell's _Canon_ on the piano." He handed Mikey a ribbon with the number 3 on it.

"In 2nd place is Valerie and her impressive gymnastics." He handed her a ribbon with a number 2 on it.

"And finally, in 1st place is Danny, Sam, and Tucker and their performance of _Shatter Me_ by Lindsey Stirling." He handed them a ribbon with the number 1 on it and a paper saying that they were exempt from 1 final of their choice.

"Thank you to everyone who came tonight and have a safe drive home." Mr. Lancer said as everyone got up to leave.

"Want to go to the Nasty Burger to celebrate?" Danny asked his friends. They nodded and headed out.


End file.
